wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet McCullough
|name=Janet McCullough |gender=Female |affiliation=Terran Confederation }} Janet McCullough was a technician on the . She was a pixie-faced young woman with short red hair and occasionally smudges of grease on her face. She was cheerful and encouraged everyone to call her "Sparks". Biography Janet was a technician serving on the when the ship was in Firekka when the system was joining the Confederation. Jimmy Caffreli of the was appointed to work on the captured and she was briefly transferred to the Claw to replace him. She was working on Hunter's F-44 Rapier II when he mistook her for Jimmy; she explained that the Fralthi was to be sent to Sol Station. Hunter was affected by her charms and suggested to listen some jazz music on the Austin, although she had already heard Jazz play several times. He was about to arrange a date, when Knight, who mistakenly had turned on the PA system, scolded Hunter for taking too long, embarassing him. By 10 years later, she was transferred to the Concordia. She welcomed Christopher Blair and Elizabeth Norwood on the Concordia after they saved the ship from a Kilrathi assault, and sent them to Colonel Jeannette Devereaux. Later she welcomed Blair again after his mission against the and thanked him for saving Concordia earlier. Before Blair's departure back to Caernarvon Station, he helped her with a systems check on a damaged P-64C Ferret. They talked about Geoffrey Tolwyn and Sparks expressed her support for Blair's innocense concerning the loss of the . However Blair returned soon to Concordia, as it requested once more his help. After flying his first mission with Hobbes, Maverick inquired Spark's thoughts about him. Sparks was also uneasy when Hobbes first arrived, but he gained everyone's trust. She refused to say more, and told Maverick to ask Downtown about his background. When Maverick and Hobbes returned from the Olympus Station, Sparks informed Maverick that Hobbes took all the credit for saving the station, due to Maverick's poor reputation. She also told Maverick that Paladin was looking for him. Following the mysterious death of Dallas due to malfunction, Maverick and Sparks had another talk concerning the presence of saboteurs. She noted that the previous explosion was attributed to a brken fuel line, although she was aware that fuel lines don't pass from the area the explosion happened. }} Sparks knew that pilots stalk the hangar deck when something troubles their mind, and she inquired Maverick when she saw him after his second encounter with phantom ships. Maverick told her that Angel thinks he is crazy, to which she replied that Angel is under a lot of pressure. She also told him that Spirit was looking for him in the O-Deck. After the assault against the starbase, Maverick lamented Spirit's death to Sparks and she comforted Maverick by saying he could do nothing to save her. The shock of Spirit's death brought Maverick and Angel closer together and by a few days later, Sparks noticed that she hadn't seen Maverick much in the flight deck, knowing he was "busy" with Angel. category:Humans Category:Concordia (CVS-65) personnel Category:Austin personnel Category:Tiger's Claw personnel